


Bright

by piggyride



Category: The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chases, Fluff and Humor, M/M, OOC, This is crazy, expressionless!Achilles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-04-03 15:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4105162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piggyride/pseuds/piggyride
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How will Patroclus survive in his cramped apartment if he is living with a silent, horrible and <i>gorgeous</i> blond boy named Achilles?</p>
<p>Heck. That is punishing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. His new roommate

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by my friend who is living in a dorm :D

_Knock. Knock._

 

No response

 

_Knock. Knock._

 

Still no response

 

_Knock. Knock._

 

"Hey, are you still breathing there?"

 

Patroclus was about to knock again when the door opened slightly, revealing a crop of messy golden curls, "Are you alright?"

The curls bounced lightly and finally the door opened. A droopy-eyed boy stood there with a blank expression on his face and shoot Patroclus a look saying, ' _What the heck do you want?_ '

Patroclus could feel the hairs rising at the back of his neck, but he just simply ignored it and held out his bag at the front of the boy's face, "We are going to be late for school. You better get ready."

The boy slowly shut the door and left Patroclus standing there. The brunet's foot thumped several times on the floor and looked at his watch. He started to count inside his head.

One, two, three, four, fi----

"Done," a cold voice said.

Patroclus nearly pissed on his spot when he saw the boy there in front of him. He already wore his neat uniform, a bag slung to his arm, his hair was still messy but framed very well to his face and he smelled so good.

_He's so gorgeous._  

The boy still had the blank expression on his face and he gave him again another look saying, ' _What the heck are you looking at?_ '

"N-nothing," Patroclus adjusted his tie and gestured toward the door, "Let's go, shall we?"

The blond only rolled his eyes, strode towards the door and meaningfully bumped Patroclus, almost causing the taller boy to stumble down to the floor. Patroclus just heaved a helpless sigh and pursued him who was walking extremely fast.

Achilles was Patroclus' new roommate. Patroclus immediately agreed to let Achilles to share with him in his apartment because he thought that this boy would be nice enough to live with him, nicer than his deliquent and flirty old roommate who eloped with his hot girlfriend last week. Achilles was younger than Patroclus, maybe two or three years, he thought. But he could not ask this boy for he always kept his mouth silent. He never speaks. Patroclus once questioned him if he was mute or just had the bad case of halitosis, but this boy only scowled and gave him a dark look. Well, he finally realized that Achilles only talked by using his eyes and not his mouth, which is very peculiar.

Achilles was good-looking, _very_ good-looking. He thought once that this boy was a model or something like that. He has large emerald green eyes that looked so alluring that sometimes Patroclus cannot take his chocolate ones off them. His elfin face was smooth and flawless, he has plump pink lips and a delicate nose. His skin was slightly tanned and looked supple to touch.

He looked so _perfect._

But the ugly thing was, his face was forever expressionless. He was not smiling nor laughing, he only loved to frown or to scowl or to release a dark and scary aura whenever he was not feeling good. Heck, this boy was completely horrible.

"Achilles!" he shouted as he ran towards him, wheezing as he clamped the boy's shoulder, "Wait for m----" with a blink of an eye, Patroclus was lying on his back on the ground, with his hand being held by Achilles. He finally realized that he was _being_  hauled by this boy.

Achilles stared down at him, his eyes were fiery, ' _Don't touch me._ '

 

Oh yeah, he forgot that Achilles was good in martial arts.


	2. Catch and Die

"Scientists generate new hypotheses in which to clarify the existence and the expansion of the blah . . . blah . . . blah . . ."

Patroclus could hear the ticking of the wall clock as he tried not to close his eyes. He was just doodling anything on the page of his notebook for he was too lazy to take down the important details of their lesson today, even he knew that there was a test tomorrow. He looked around the room and he noticed that almost all of his classmates were not focusing on the teacher who was speaking nonstop in the front. Instead, their eyes were focused on the wall clock above the blackboard.

_Three minutes left._

Patroclus put a hand on his mouth and yawned. He propped his chin on his hand and stared at the clock also.

After this class was lunch break and he could sense that everyone was excited to get out of this room right now. He suddenly felt his stomach grumbled. Oh yeah, he forgot to eat breakfast earlier.

_Two minutes left._

The teacher wrote something on the board, probably their assignments or the pointers to review for the test tomorrow. But he didn't give any attention to it and just continued to look at the clock. His eyes were following its moving hand.

_One minute left._

"So I hope that you all understand the lesson today," the teacher said as he wrote the last word on the board and dusted off his hands, "Are there no questions? Clarifications? Violent reactions?

The teacher glanced around the room, hoping for someone who was willing to give his/her nonsense opinion about the lesson. But the whole class was silent.

_Thirty-nine seconds left._

"Anything? I'm willing to listen."

Patroclus could see some of his classmates clenched their teeth and stood slightly on their chairs as their eyes were still fixed on the wall clock. Sweat drops were dripping through their foreheads down to their necks.

_Fourteen seconds left._

The teacher only sighed and shook his bald head, "Okay class," he said tiredly as he adjusted his large-rimmed glasses and got his large bag sitting on the teacher's desk.

"That's all for today."

He strode to the door and opened it slowly as the students stood up simultaneously. They literally ran to the door and spilled out of the room in a mad dash, bringing the poor teacher with them.

Patroclus only shook his head and slowly got out of the room as his mad classmates were finally gone.

***

Patroclus was about to open the big doors of the school cafeteria when he suddenly heard a high-pitched scream.

"Hey Patroclus!"

Patroclus turned around and saw Briseis who was running towards him, jumped and landed on his tall but frail body. They fell on the floor with a loud _thud_.

"Briseis, what the heck," Patroclus groaned in pain as he tried to get up, "You're so heavy, my god."

Briseis' face turned into a red shade and spanked Patroclus' back painfully, "F-Y-I, I'm already dieting!"

Patroclus only raised his eyebrow and looked at Briseis. _Still not effective_ , he said in his mind and got another painful slap from her.

She finally stood up and Patroclus released a sigh of relief. He tried to stand but suddenly felt pain through his back, making him to fall on the floor again like a rag doll, "Ow!"

He touched his back, the same spot where Briseis' brutal hands slammed him and the same spot where it formed a bruise when Achilles hurled him on the ground earlier.

That _brutal_ kid.

"Oh my gosh, are you alright?" Briseis asked him worriedly as she helped him to get up, "I'm so sorry!"

Patroclus scratched the back of his head, "You don't need to apologize," he opened the doors of the cafeteria and smiled at her, "I'm just hungry that's all."

Briseis only pouted and looked inside the cafeteria. Her eyes suddenly caught something, "Oh my!" and she pushed Patroclus forcefully (even she only did it accidentally and because of shock) and pointed something at the cheering crowd of students at the center, "Hey, isn't that Achilles?"

Patroclus crashed on the chairs and tables but he abruptly got up when he heard his roommate's name. He stood on a chair and looked at the crowd and he saw some blond curls at the middle, shining like gold under the faint lights. It was Achilles!

And there was a bulky guy in front of him who had ketchup all over his chest, staining his white shirt red like blood. His face was fierce and he was extremely angry.

"You little son of a bitch!" he snarled horribly, making the whole place silent, "How dare you did this to me?"

Achilles only stared at him blankly, making the guy to get angrier than before. Patroclus could see the veins popping out of his forehead even from afar, "Are you mute or something," he hissed as he grabbed the collar of Achilles' shirt, "Or you just want to piss me?"

Achilles just continued to stare at him. He looked so bored and sleepy, as if there was no scary, large and burly guy who wanted to kill him right now just because of ketchup stain.

" _ **Arrrgh!**_ " the guy howled madly as he pushed Achilles to the table and charged to him like a bull. But Achilles only stood up lazily and got something on the floor.

"Catch."

He threw something, making the guy stop to catch it. He looked at his large hands and he saw that it was a fig.

"What the heck is this?"

When he looked up he saw a fist coming to him and stopped right at his face, the strands of his black hair flew slightly because of its force. Achilles was in front of him, locking an eye contact to him with his cold eyes.

The guy suddenly lost his consciousness and fell helplessly on the floor.

Patroclus and Briseis looked at each other with a questioning look on their faces. _What the heck had happened?_

Achilles crouched to retrieve the fig from the guy and stood as he glanced up on everyone. The crowd of students suddenly dispersed and each of them went back to their respective places. Achilles only raised his eyebrow and walked towards the door when his gaze suddenly fell on Patroclus.

Patroclus noticed that his green eyes suddenly grew large but it went cold immediately and gave him a look which he did not understand.

Achilles left as fast as he could.


	3. Trash talk

Patroclus went home all alone after school. Usually, Achilles was on his side and they walked together on the street, even though that boy was always bored, drowsy and  _completely_ silent.

He climbed on the stairs slowly and opened the door of his apartment. It creaked loudly and he went inside, almost tripping on the elevated floor as he took off his shoes.

And he saw Achilles' brand-new sneakers.

Patroclus immediately went inside the living room, toward to the blond's room. He tried to knock on the door but he quickly changed his mind as he sensed a dark aura coming inside of it.

Achilles was definitely in a foul mood, and he didn't know why.

Was it because of the guy at the school cafeteria earlier or because of  _him_?

Patroclus only shook his head as he strode to his own room.

~

"Dinner's ready."

Patroclus knocked on the door of Achilles' room several times and leaned his ear on it.

It was too quiet inside, of course.

"Achilles?" he knocked again, but this time louder, "Are you not going to eat your food? It's getting cold already."

Sheesh. It looks like he's been encouraging a naughty child to eat or something.

He suddenly heard soft footsteps inside and stopped. Patroclus just scratched his head as he waited for the door to open, but instead, he saw a brightly colored piece of paper emerging at the small gap between the door and the tiled floor. He picked it up and read the scrawny written words (but cute for him) inscribed on it.

_I'm not hungry._

Patroclus sighed as he got up to look for a pen. Luckily, he saw Briseis' friction pen lying on the table next to him and he began to write on the paper.

_But I didn't saw you eat anything on lunch. I'm sure that you spilled all of your food on the senior student earlier, and it was definitely the reason why he became very angry at you._

 Patroclus slid the paper through the gap and waited for the other's reply. They probably looked very stupid there. He just sat and leaned his back on the door.

He saw the paper again and immediately read it.

_Who cares anyway?_

Patroclus wrote his reply.

_Well, I care for it. Are you not even worrying about him?_

_\-----_

_No._

Patroclus released a frustrated groan.

_Tss. Why did you scare him just like that? That was traumatic for him, you know._

_\-----_

_He made a pass on me, that's why._

Patroclus suddenly went silent as he read Achilles' reply. How dare that bastard did that thing on Achilles? He was so lucky that this boy didn't use his deadly moves on him.

_You should report that to the guidance office anyway, instead of making a scene in the cafeteria._

_\-----_

_Who are you, my mom?_

Patroclus tried his best not to scream. Achilles was such a brat!

_I'm only saying what is right, OK? Oh yeah, why did you left immediately after class?_

Patroclus shoved the paper again through the gap and waited. Five seconds, ten seconds, fifteen, twenty, twenty-fi---

He saw the paper again and the boy's reply.

_nothing_

Patroclus raised an eyebrow and wrote  _Is that all?_ on the paper and slid it back to Achilles.

_Of course (=_=)_

The brunet almost laughed as he saw the emoticon that Achilles drew on the paper. It really looked like Achilles, with that same expressionless eyes and lips that turned into a thin line everytime he was not in the mood.

_If that's nothing, then you should still walk on your way home with me. Am I right?_

_\-----_

_Well, I don't want to see your face by that time._

_\-----_

_Old excuses, tsk! tsk!_

_\-----_

_I'm serious._

_\-----_

_Just tell me the truth, if you don't want to get struck by the lightning on rainy days._

_\-----_

_But I'm already TELLING you the truth._

_\-----_

_Well, I do not BELIEVE you._

_\-----_

_you BASTARD_

Patroclus wanted to laugh so hard but he did his best to resist it. He breathe deeply several times and got serious again.

He replied:

_Achilles, why don't you try sometime to approach and tell me all of your burdens. I'm just here to listen... or look into your eyes instead._ _I might give you some friendly advices too. What do you think?  :)_

Patroclus felt so great (and kinda proud) as he slid back the paper to the gap.

He waited almost one minute for Achilles' reply.

_./._

Patroclus blinked his eyes several times and looked at the paper again.

What?!

That was his  _only_ answer?

"Achilles, you moron!" he stood up and kicked the door angrily, "You crazy idiot, you're such an asshole! What the heck is your problem, huh? I just want to make you feel good and you're just going to give me this  _kind_ of answer? You suck!"

He kicked the door several times, and yelled profanities loudly. He was really mad right now.

He suddenly stopped when the door opened and he saw Achilles standing there with a very dark, deadly and hellish aura surrounding him.

_Holy cow . . ._

Achilles only stared at him, but his eyes were flashing daggers, making Patroclus to feel lacerated in front of him.

' _You called me what?_ '

Patroclus only smiled awkwardly and scratched his chin, "It looks like," he said quietly as he pointed his shaking index finger to the bathroom, "I need to pee."

He turned and took few steps until he finally ran away from the boy.

He suddenly remembered the guy who fainted at the school cafeteria earlier.

_Poor him._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahahaha~ I'm sorry for late updates :3


	4. Apologies

Patroclus woke up late today and Achilles already went to school. He immediately took a bath, ate his breakfast and ran in cheetah like speed in order to reach in school on time.

As he got there, he saw a small figure blocking the entrance of the school building. And that was no other than his roommate, Achilles.

What a great day . . .

"Hoy," Patroclus called out and stood behind the blond, "Move and I'm going to enter."

He sounded so fierce but he was shaking inwardly.

Achilles turned his blond head and stared at him. His cat-like green eyes were still cold as an ice, ' _I don't want to._ '

Patroclus snorted furiously and crossed his arms over his chest, "I'm not in the mood for playing games with you. Just move away from the door before I become late at my first period."

It was Achilles' turn to snort and shook his head. He just placed his palms on the large doors.

"Achilles."

Patroclus furrowed his eyebrows and tried to shove Achilles away from the door, "Let me in!"

Achilles only stayed there. He grabbed the doorknobs and tried to push Patroclus away with his body.

It really looked like they were just playing in front of the door, like a cute lovey-dovey couple. And they were both unaware of it.

"Achilles, what the heck?!"

Achilles shoot him a look saying, ' _Don't dare to get inside the building, please!_ '

Patroclus only raised an eyebrow at him, "And why?"

The blond's eyes suddenly grew large. He averted his gaze from Patroclus and said quietly, "The classes are suspended."

Patroclus laughed at him sarcastically, "Oh, really? Then why I didn't receive any announcement, huh?"

"Because they forgot about it?"

Achilles was about to speak again but Patroclus put a finger on his lips, "Achilles, I'm so happy that you finally learned how to speak," he sighed and spoke with his teeth clenched, "But I really need to go inside the building in order for me to get in my class ON TIME! Now, do you understand?"

Achilles grunted and gave him a pissed look, ' _Okay, fine. Suit yourself._ ' and left.

He looked back to Patroclus again like he was about to say something, but he only rolled his eyes and finally went away.

Patroclus had a confused expression on his face and just shrugged. He sighed as he opened the doors.

And a crowd of angry male students suddenly spilled out from it.

~

"Oh my god! Patroclus!"

Briseis immediately went to the bed where Patroclus laid. They were inside the nurse's office and Patroclus was full of bruises, scratches, and footprints.

So, this was the result of getting involved in a stampede.

"Is he okay?" Briseis asked worriedly as she looked at the beautiful nurse with her long hair dyed pink and gentle brown eyes.

"He's fine. Don't worry, my dear," she said as she approached her, "He is so lucky that he didn't have any sprains and fractured bones."

Briseis only gave her a helpless smile as she glanced back again to an unconcious Patroclus.

The door of the office suddenly opened and banged on the wall, making the two ladies to look at it.

It was Achilles.

He approached them and gave them a look saying, ' _I already told him but he didn't listen._ '

Of course, the two girls didn't understand him.

"Patroclus," Briseis said sadly as she held his hand, "Can you please wake up already for I didn't know what to do with this cute roommate of yours." and she cried  ~~plastically~~.

"Hey there," the nurse gave Achilles a flirty wink and waved, "I'm Aphrodite, the school nurse. I hope that you injure yourself a lot here in school so I'm going to see your handsome face frequently. Ahihihihi~"

Achilles only ignored her and gazed around the room. He went to the table and got a white rose from a vase and placed it on Patroclus chest. He gave a look saying, ' _May his soul rest in peace._ ' making both ladies cried.

"Patroclus! Huhuhuhuhu! He's been a good friend to me!"

"Huhuhuhuhu! Poor kid, he's been so kind and gentle to us --- though, I didn't know him --- Huhuhuhuhu!"

Achilles just stood there, still poker-faced.

"Fools," someone suddenly spoke, "I'm still not dead!"

The girls stopped crying, as Patroclus suddenly grabbed Achilles' collar, "You idiot! Do you really want me to die young, don't you?"

Achilles stared at him boringly and rolled his eyes, and Patroclus wanted to bang his head on the wall so badly. This boy was making him crazy little by little!

~

"Why the hell you didn't tell me anything about those weird bastards, huh?"

Achilles shoot him a look, ' _I already told you, dumbass._ '

Patroclus sat on the bench at the school grounds, he flinched as he felt the pain on his back. Since Achilles started to live with him, he _also_ started to experience getting injured almost every time.

He was not really lucky when it came to his roommates.

Achilles sat next to him and gave him an apologizing look, ' _I'm sorry._ '

Patroclus furrowed his eyebrows, "Why?"

Achilles just stared at him and looked down to his sneakers. Patroclus couldn't help but to smile as he saw blush creeping on Achilles' smooth cheeks. He really looked so  _amazing_.

"I should be the one who must apologize to you."

Achilles looked up to him, his eyes were soft.

He opened his mouth like he was about to say something important to Patroclus, when someone interrupted them.

"Pelides!"

They both looked at the person in front of them. And Patroclus couldn't help but to gulp nervously.

_Oh crap._

"We need to talk."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> opps! cliff hanger! ~


	5. Don't Mess With Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for late updates! *insert crying so hard emoticon here*, being a college student was not easy! I'm planning to finish this story, so just wait for the further updates. And I also apologize if my grammar is kinda horrible... I'm not fluent in using English language afterall ahahaha.  
> I give thanks for those who are following this story and give their good remarks.  
> So I hope that you still enjoy this fanfic of mine. And don't forget to leave your comments and kudos (｡’▽’｡)♡

It was Agamemnon and his company of thugs.

The ones who stepped and stomped on his poor body earlier.

"You," he pointed at Achilles who only yawned and rubbed his eyes, causing the man to grit his teeth and an angry vein suddenly pop out of his forehead, "I'm not going to forgive you on what you did on one of my teammates!"

Patroclus raised an eyebrow and looked confusingly at Achilles then to Agamemnon, "I didn't get it? What's wrong?"

Agamemnon hissed as he crossed his arms over his broad chest, "It just so happened that this little roommate of yours tried to scare the shit out of this idiot," he jerked his thumb at a man who was shaking in fear behind him -- the one who Achilles dealt with in the cafeteria yesterday. "That little brat seemed to be successful in doing that thing. Now, look at him. Can he even play football in that condition?!" he faced the man and gave a death glare that caused the man to whimper and shook wildly even more.

Agamemnon just closed his eyes in frustration and faced them again, "You better be careful not to make a mess on me nexttime, understand?"

Achilles was completely silent (as always), and his head dropped low slightly to his chest. He seemed to be dozing.

Patroclus just resisted the urge to face-palm.

Agamemnon immediately noticed this and he approached the boy and jabbed his finger onto Achilles' forehead, "Are you even listening?" the blond didn't react, so Agamemnon repeat it again and move his face closer to the boy's and yelled, "Hey! I asked you if you were still listeni---"

Agamemnon didn't finish his statement for Achilles' hand made a painful contact to his face, causing him to take a few steps back. The sound that it made was so loud and sharp, causing all of them to become silent for a while and looked at the certain blond and redhead who had his hand on his reddening cheek.

Patroclus couldn't help but to whimper inwardly as he saw the fire in Agamemnon's sharp onyx-black eyes.

_Oh my... we're completely dead._

"I already warned you," he muttered angrily as he spitted blood on the ground and wiped his bloodied lip, "You better get ready, Pelides." he smirked and faced his back to Achilles like he was about to leave when he turned to look at Patroclus, "As well as you, Menoitides." and he finally left, motioning his minions to follow.

Achilles just huffed and casted a confused look to Patroclus, ' _What's wrong with that fool?_ '

Patroclus only sighed helplessly and sunk into the bench with a worried expression etched on his face.

_This is not going to be good..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really made this chapter short, so I hope that you still like this one :3  
> I'm going to be too busy until next week so just wait for the next update ^_^


	6. Trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After 78945589548545185188 years, here I am!!! I'm still alive, thankfully! Sorry for this super duper mega late update! Ugh! I'm just too (too much) preoccupied on creating programs that don't even work! And I was like:The f! Anyway, here's another chapter, although it's kinda short (I can't even write longer chapters T-T) I hope you'll all enjoy it! And check my another Patrochilles fanfic with the title, "Close your eyes" I don't even know if I'm going to continue it (curse my hectic schedule!), but I'll just try. Thank you for supporting my story! Love you, guys!

"AURRRGGGHHHH!!!!"

 

Two males ran unexpectedly fast through the long hallway, being chased by dozen of oddly-looking teens with madness glinting in their sharp eyes.

 

Patroclus, who was currently panting at the moment, looked at his companion who seemed to be extremely calm and serene as if they were just walking in a park, "Achilles!" he wheezed, "Don't you even know that we are not allowed to run in the hallways?"

 

The blond completely ignored him as they continued to run like sheeps trying to escape from a pack hungry wild wolves. The brunet almost tripped and stumbled into the floor, but he was quickly held by Achilles. His soft hand had touched his large one and squeezed it lightly, but unintentional. Somehow, it made Patroclus blush. "You better be careful," the younger one mumbled, almost like a quiet whisper but loud enough for Patroclus to hear him, "If they got you, then. . ."

 

"YOU'RE DOOMED, 'LIL BITCHES!" the ones who were chasing them just completed his sentence and laughed jovially like maniacs as they sprinted closer to the two, "The boss will nevah be dis'pointed to us!"

 

Achilles narrowed his eyes and clenched Patroclus' hand harder as he continue to run faster, with the other one dragging beside him.

 

"Acckk-hilleshhh!! You psychooo---"

 

~Three minutes later~

 

Loud footsteps was to be heard throughout the winding corridors, which were obviously belonged to Achilles. Luckily, there were no students roaming around so no disturbs for this time. They seemed to lose their pursuers so they slowed down for a moment.

 

"Hah. . . geez. . . you a-almost *pant* drag my. . . life o-out of me," Patroclus said slowly as he tried to regain oxygen into his lungs, "Why do I have to suffer from this?!" he bent slightly and put his hands on his shaking knees.

 

Achilles only stood there, not minding to puff out some air and not even a sweat was seen on his body. As usual, his calm and stoic demeanor was still plastered on him.

 

"I'm sorry," he mumbled suddenly, "It was my fault. . . if I didn't---"

 

"Heh! How many times do I have to tell you to stop apologizing to me?" Patroclus chuckled as he stood up straight, but still panting slightly, "It doesn't matter to me anymore, well at least that man deserved it!" and he smiled.

 

With that, the sides of Achilles' lips twitched upwards, making Patroclus' eyes to become bigger than his usual ones. Achilles. . . smiled. . . just a little, but. . .

 

That was a very rare sight.

 

The blond looked straight into his chocolate-brown orbs, his emerald-green ones seemed to flicker faintly, "I guess. . . you're right." Oh! How Patroclus love his sweet, sweet voice!

 

They just stood here for a moment or two, neither of them seemed to move away from their spots.

 

Thud! Thud! Thud!

 

Is that the sound of a frantic heartbeat? A palpitation? A rhythm of nervousness and uneasiness.

 

Thud! Thud! Thud!

 

Thud! Thud! Thud!

 

THUD! THUD! THU---

 

"I FOUND THEM, GUYS!"

 

Both Patroclus and Achilles didn't need to turn to see who it was. They just quickly dashed out of the place with much quicker pace than before, "OH CRAPPPP!!!"

 

"WE WONT LET YOU ESCAPE THIS TIME, ASSHOLES!"

 

So they ran, ran, ran, ran and ran. Being chased by idiots was a great pain in the arse, or to the legs rather. But the two boys didn't stop, they need to escape from those dickheads right away!

 

"Achilles!" the brunet shouted loudly and almost terrified, "There are some of them at the front!"

 

Both of the boys halted and stuck right at the middle of Agamemnon's stupid army. Patroclus couldn't help but to sweat furiously while Achilles only stood there, glaring daggers at them.

 

"There, there, be a good girl and come with us," a scrawny one said, approaching Achilles with his hand reaching him, "You don't want trouble, do you?"

 

Achilles only looked at the gangster's bony hand and didn't hesitate to clasp it. Patroclus almost tackled the senior who was currently blushing when he touched Achilles' dainty fingers and supple skin.

 

But much to his surprise, Achilles tightened his grip and hurled the guy effortlessly to the other boys, causing them to stumble painfully down on the hard and cold floor. Distracting their pursuers, Achilles suddenly lift Patroclus into bridal style (almost causing the older one to have a major nosebleed), quickly strode into a large, open window and jumped without warning.

 

"You idiot! What THE FU---"

 

Achilles gracefully landed on the ground, jumping from two floors above. Patroclus almost fainted, but he quickly regained his composure and yelled at the younger one, "What the heck are you thinking? Doing a dangerous stunt as if there are some spectators watching us and will give you ten f*cking points?! You're such an asshole! You just wanted me to die, do you? And put me down, please? For my part, this is really awkwa-AHH!"

 

Achilles only dropped him unceremoniously on the ground.

 

"Gee. . . thanks. . ."

 

Cat-like green eyes were locked on him once again, ' _Are you alright?'_

 

 _Ohoh! Of course, not! Isn't it obvious, you dumb?!_   "Umm, yeah! Don't worry about me! Ha-ha-ha!" he said, with a note of sarcasm in his tone.

 

Without having him standing on the ground, Achilles quickly grabbed his hand again, and of course, having him being dragged again. It looked like the chase was not yet over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahaha~~ just patiently wait for the further updates!


End file.
